<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】旧城之神｜GOD OF THE OLD CITY by Ringeril</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736361">【授翻】旧城之神｜GOD OF THE OLD CITY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril'>Ringeril</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't go to Yharnam after the apocalypse kids, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, In which Alfred is cured of the scourge and is Very Confused, M/M, Post-Childhood's Beginning, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>金毛/古神猎。斜线无意义。<br/>陷入精神危机的阿尔弗雷德一度离开亚南，又因为种种原因回归。<br/>是翻译。非常细腻温柔的故事，表达出了某种神明的眷爱。感谢原作者授权。喜欢的话不要忘记去原作者页面戳心心。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred/The Hunter (Bloodborne)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】旧城之神｜GOD OF THE OLD CITY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573332">God of the Old City</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulExorcism/pseuds/MindfulExorcism">MindfulExorcism</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">这就是死后吗？月光，白花，不停歇的甜腻微风。这景象很眼熟，他想；是遥远的记忆，梦境的尽头。是的，他死过一次，跪在遍布十字和坟墓的原野上，十分欣然。</p><p class="p3">据说，猎人们不会返回梦境，尤其在格曼挥下镰刀之后。那些日子更单纯；没有他的大师指引，也更加黑暗。</p><p class="p3">但也许这<em><span class="s2">的确</span></em>是死后。他腹部的血迹就是证明。</p><p class="p3">他坐起来。花朵在无形的风中沙沙作响，他闻见它们迷醉的香气。</p><p class="p3">“我尽到了我的职责，”他说，并未对着具体的人，“洛加留斯的试炼完结了。”</p><p class="p3">那是多久之前的事？不过一个小时？跪在祭坛前时，他袍子上的碎肉冻得发硬；他只在断桥边短暂停留，把轮子和三角金盔抛进海里。</p><p class="p4"><em>不过是些工具。</em> <span class="s3">他想，心中一阵悲伤。</span> <em>它们存在的目的已经消失，没有必要在途中负担更多重量。</em></p><p class="p3">这个念头跟随着他直到返回，直到刀尖没入腹腔。</p><p class="p4">
  <em>利刃呼唤着他，如同荣耀，如同血瘾，如同歌谣，“而汝步入死亡，如同太阳更替月亮”。白纸黑字。</em>
</p><p class="p3">他抬起头。月亮……</p><p class="p3">奇怪。城中的月亮总是满盈的，梦境中的也是；而此刻它只是一弯月牙，好像什么巨大的东西将它吞食了一部分。他眯起眼睛。是光线带来的错觉，还是缝隙中确实能看到星星……？</p><p class="p3">“阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p class="p3">他转过身。这声音……是的，属于一个朋友。疏远，但足以辨认。</p><p class="p3">猎人坐在大树下面，盘着腿，手放在膝上。他的脸藏在面罩里，但表情显出悲伤。</p><p class="p4">
  <em>他身上有什么地方不对劲。眼中有奇怪的光，关节折成古怪的角度。就像余光瞥见的什么东西，在被注视时飞快地修正自己。</em>
</p><p class="p3">阿尔弗雷德笑了。“你也来了？”他说，“这个见面的地方很奇特，当然……我猜，我希望，你找到了想要的东西？死在你前面可太糟了——”</p><p class="p3">“阿尔弗雷德，”猎人说，声音坚定了些，“你为什么在这儿？”</p><p class="p3">阿尔弗雷德皱起眉毛。“哦，”他轻声说，“也许对你来说很突然？肯定是什么可怕的野兽干的……”</p><p class="p3">“不是，”猎人说，“你为什么在这儿，阿尔弗雷德？为什么这么做？”</p><p class="p3">阿尔弗雷德注意到他盯着自己腹部晕开的暗红污渍，比起讶异更像谴责。</p><p class="p3">他站直身体。“就像我说的。”他说，“我尽到了自己的职责。最后的污秽血族已被打败，再也无力祸害人间。大师殉道的目的达成了。作为刀斧手，我已没有其他价值。任务已经完成，我与同袍一起步入承诺给我们的安宁。”</p><p class="p3">“这就是他们的说辞？”</p><p class="p3">阿尔弗雷德握紧了拳头。“你看扁我？”</p><p class="p3">“没错。”</p><p class="p3">阿尔弗雷德嘲弄地笑了，“去别处撒气吧，可怜虫。如果你这么嫉妒我——”</p><p class="p3">“我没有。”猎人从树下站起来，背靠黑色的树干，叹息着抱起胳膊。</p><p class="p4">
  <em>他的动作也不对劲；僵硬，不适，很不习惯似的。身体的轮廓似乎在挣扎变化，努力地维持着存在其中的什么东西。</em>
</p><p class="p3">“怎么回事，阿尔弗雷德？我以为你是全亚南最后一个清醒的人。”</p><p class="p3">“你说什么？”他的拳头捏得更紧，手套的皮革陷进掌心，“我有任务要完成——”</p><p class="p3">“哦，你完成了它。挺好的。很彻底。”</p><p class="p3">“所以？没有那群肮脏的怪物，世界变得更好了。”</p><p class="p3">“然后呢？”猎人厉声道，“你抛弃了余下的人生，逃避自己其实和街上的野兽一样醉心于鲜血的现实——”</p><p class="p3">“那又怎样？”阿尔弗雷德耸起肩膀反驳，“我尽到了神圣的职责，达成了人生目的。大师与同袍得以安息。这些都是既成事实。”</p><p class="p3">猎人再次显出悲伤的样子，然后叹了口气。“你是谁，阿尔弗雷德？在一切发生之前，你曾经是谁？”</p><p class="p3">风向变了，他周围升腾起花朵的甜香。有什么更加古老的东西随之而来，更加灰暗，更像月亮。</p><p class="p3">“我……”</p><p> </p><hr/><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>他是谁，在成为刀斧手阿尔弗雷德之前？</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>狩猎野兽的猎人，当然。遍染鲜血，饥肠辘辘，在城市最黑暗的角落游荡，净化它的病症。除此之外还能做什么？和其他许多绝望的巡礼者一样，他跌跌撞撞地闯进来，醒来面对恐怖的夜晚和无法记起的过去。当他在次日早晨苏醒，脱离梦境，在亚南之外也没有其他能去的地方。</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>这座城市吃人，有人曾说；亚南将他们囫囵吞下，咽进肚里，让他们成为自己的一部分。</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>他不确定这个形容有多少不是比喻。现在也不。</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>在旧城区发现那座古老雕像只是时间问题。他还找到了手稿，袍子，发了誓，拼合起早已破碎丢失的信条。也许他在特殊的层面上找到了友伴。</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>这些并不足够。但至少他有了目标，在这个吞噬他的、毁灭了的城市中唯一散发光辉的东西。</em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">阿尔弗雷德沉默片刻。“你为什么在乎？”</p><p class="p3">“你呢？”</p><p class="p3">“猎人应当合作，”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地说。那孤寂海洋中的小岛值得一场谈话或者几张火纸吗？值得一次在旧亚南的跋涉和被浸一身毒药吗？不管怎样，猎人<em><span class="s2">的确</span></em>帮助了猎人。</p><p class="p3">“唔，”猎人停下来，又望向月亮，“我不觉得我会理解你。”他的声音很低，带着决断的味道，“我从没理解过，说实话。现在也不行。”</p><p class="p3">“有什么区别？”阿尔弗雷德说，挑起一边眉毛。猎人忽略了他的问题。</p><p class="p3">“你会做同样的事吗？”他转而说，“如果可以从头来过？”</p><p class="p3">阿尔弗雷德沉吟片刻。“是的，”他轻声说，“我会。”</p><p class="p3">猎人沉重地，有些丧气地说：“当然。”</p><p class="p3">他又看向阿尔弗雷德，目光如箭，有无法辨明的东西藏在他的瞪视中，明亮且冰冷；尽管他的声音在耳中并不响亮，阿尔弗雷德还是感到那音色渗入骨头，灼烧着，将什么东西燃烧殆尽了。</p><p class="p3">“你想做什么是你的事，”猎人说，“去活，去死，你自己选。但对你来说最好的，还是离开亚南。”</p><p class="p3">他顿了一下：“然后忘记我。”</p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">阿尔弗雷德醒来时，月光照在他脸上。</p><p class="p3">齿间有血。他不确定是谁的血，还是吞了下去，苦涩的味道让他把脸皱成一团。</p><p class="p3">他往下看。袍子上也有血。还有一把刀，黏糊糊的，扔在一旁。</p><p class="p3">他逐渐回忆起发生的事。<em><span class="s2">噢。</span></em></p><p class="p3">他用颤抖的手解开腰带的细绳，把袍子往上卷。凝固的血块剥落带来轻微的刺痒。还有血迹粘在他身上。然而，当手指拂过完好的皮肉，他发现哪里都没有伤口。</p><p class="p3">他闭上眼睛。在那之前用了血瓶吗？没有。他想确认；大腿上也没有最近扎过针的灼痛。</p><p class="p3">他叹了口气，依旧紧闭着眼睛。到底发生了什么？先是该隐赫斯特，然后是那把刀，缓缓涌现的仁慈黑暗。再然后……</p><p class="p3">一些甜美的东西？奇特的角度。沸腾的怒气。死亡原来是那样的吗？</p><p class="p3">他往下看。他到底死过没有？</p><p class="p3">他摇摇头。他肯定搞砸了，或者哪个蠢货在血流干之前给他扎了个血瓶。肯定是这样。一个友善的错误，很容易纠正。</p><p class="p3">他去够那把刀，手指握住依然脏污的刀柄。他呼出一口气，闭上眼睛无声祈祷。</p><p class="p4">
  <em>愿大师得安宁，所殉的道永受庇佑……愿大师得安息，良善之血指引正途……</em>
</p><p class="p3">刀尖刺破衣料，他能感觉到它抵住了血肉。</p><p class="p3">然后他停了下来。</p><p class="p3">他的心脏乱跳，双手颤抖。刀子还朝着他的腹部。整个身体僵在原地，紧绷着，无法动弹。</p><p class="p4">
  <em>我在做什么？</em>
</p><p class="p3">思绪中热腾腾的雾气散去了。过去五年中驱使着他的烈火忽然熄灭，只有嫌恶感绵绵不绝。</p><p class="p3">不，他想，咬紧牙关。他是个刀斧手，是治愈教会之锤，殉道者之拳；他有净化的火焰和正当的愤怒……</p><p class="p3">然后什么都没有了。没有，<em><span class="s2">没有。</span></em>他什么也不是；短命，卑微，无用。他<span class="s2">应当</span>去收获那份荣耀，离开这悲惨的世界，在死亡中获得永生……</p><p class="p3">但无论他怎样绷紧肌肉，手中的刀都不肯再往前一丝一毫。</p><p class="p3">他厌恶地吼叫着，把它扔到一旁；他站起来，头脑发晕，胃里翻腾。然后，倚着环抱破败祠堂的古老栏杆，他吐了出来。</p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">活着令他感到恐惧。</p><p class="p3">度过的每时每刻都仿佛亵渎；当他趴在铁栅栏上，喘着粗气，每一口呼吸都是罪过。</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2"><em>懦夫，懦夫！</em> </span>他的思绪愤懑。没有什么阻拦他。为什么一次失败的尝试会令他停手？</p><p class="p3">他紧闭着眼睛。<em><span class="s2">明天，</span></em>他想。再等一天，用来冥想与祈祷。他会领受最后的圣餐，回到祭坛前，做好一切准备。</p><p class="p4"><em>这次，</em> <span class="s3">他想，</span> <em>不会再有人干涉了。</em></p><p class="p4"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">日出降临了亚南。</p><p class="p3">无事发生。除了脚下陈旧采血瓶的响声，一片寂静。没有响彻街道的教堂钟声，没有鸟类的啼叫与哀鸣，也没有柴堆噼啪作响。猎手们燃起的火早就熄灭了。一同沉寂的似乎还有城市本身。</p><p class="p3">也许艾琳是对的。<em><span class="s2">剩下的只有茹毛饮血的野兽。</span></em>它们和它们的猎人。看起来，一方终于打败了另一方，然后退守去了未知之地。</p><p class="p3">阿尔弗雷德并不在意，但还是把教会石锤放在手边。他有些可惜自己没有留着车轮，不过很快摆脱了这个念头。那件武器应当被用来对付刀斧手的猎物，而非低劣的野兽。</p><p class="p3">回教会镇的路上，他只碰到一条落单的野狗，口吐白沫，在燃尽的篝火旁徘徊。一看到他，那狗便低吼一声，流着口水向他扑来。还没来得及挥出武器，他便被利齿咬住了腿。</p><p class="p3">阿尔弗雷德迪咒骂着踹了它一脚，用剑劈下去。狗哀嚎着倒在地上，不动了。</p><p class="p3">阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，对腿上蔓延的痛感不以为然。<em><span class="s2">洋洋自得的蠢货。</span></em>他已多年不狩猎野兽，但这种低级的敌人本不该近得了他的身。</p><p class="p3">之后的路途十分平静，没碰到任何事，没遇到任何人。回到教会镇下层的陋室，他陷在床铺里叹息。</p><p class="p3"><em><span class="s2">就一天，</span></em>他想。他当然会祈祷，再次让自己的心念与大师保持一致。但首先……</p><p class="p3">他摸索着寻找血瓶，在床边的盒子里找见一个。这事没什么意义，他只是不想让疼痛干扰自己冥想。</p><p class="p3">熟悉的针刺感舒爽极了。他放松地呼出一口气，把染血的裤子掀开一点，看着那浅浅的咬痕逐渐愈合——</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2"><em>没有。</em></span>伤口毫无变化，痛感依旧。</p><p class="p3">他眨了眨眼睛，看着血瓶。是太旧了吗？</p><p class="p3">他又用了一瓶。不起作用。第三瓶和第四瓶也失败了。试到第五瓶时，腿上的疼痛已经极为不适，而且他意识到通常与血疗相伴相随的欣快感可疑地消失了。</p><p class="p3">他沮丧地嘟囔着，拔下最后一个血瓶的瓶塞，灌进自己的喉咙。</p><p class="p3">血涌进口中，带着咸涩和金属味道，没过舌头和牙齿。他感到一阵恶心，咳呛和干呕起来，半凝固的血从嘴里落到地板上。</p><p class="p3">“看在殉道者的份上？”他哑着嗓子，把刺鼻的味道从唇上抹去。手和指尖都沾着血，这景象让他焦躁不安。他闭上眼睛，后悔让这种气味充斥鼻腔。</p><p class="p3"><em><span class="s2">我怎么了？</span></em>他想，努力不去在意手指上粘腻的触感，<em><span class="s2">我从前可没这么神经脆弱……</span></em></p><p class="p3">好吧，除了朦胧的最初。他被扔到亚南街头，只有一把斧头和一个任务。飞溅的血液和污秽把他吓着了，直到他使用了第一个血瓶；从此以后，一切都像唱歌一样简单，让他精神焕发。</p><p class="p3">但齿间萦绕不去的血味让他更加恶心。腿上的尖锐疼痛依然持续，袍子上残留的碎肉也令他作呕。</p><p class="p3">他用少见的激烈动作扯下那身衣服，把它放在椅子上，让夜晚的冷冽包围自己，尽管窄小房间中的空气十分凝滞。</p><p class="p3">地板上的血可以等，他腿上的伤不能。</p><p class="p3">上次亲手处理伤口还是什么时候的事？他想着，把裤腿往上卷。至少，出血已经止住了。他用湿布敷衍地擦了擦，因为刺痛而动作瑟缩，然后拿出学徒时期的旧绷带裹了几圈。</p><p class="p3">还是很疼；在短暂的心理斗争之后，他从床下拿出一个灰扑扑的盒子，盒子里装着一个半满的棕色小瓶。</p><p class="p3"><em><span class="s2">鸦片酊，</span></em>古旧的标签依稀可辨。这是他从一个死于野兽之手的外乡人身上找到的东西，便据为己有。是毒药，一个教会医生曾说；异教徒的药品会腐化精神和身体。</p><p class="p3">可模糊久远的意识告诉他，这东西能缓解疼痛，何况他尝试的几次血疗均告失败。</p><p class="p3">他咬牙拧开瓶子。液体很苦，比血液更甚，但他不知为何能够忍受这个味道。</p><p class="p3">没过多久，他的身体放松下来。尽管阳光漏进半阖的窗帘，他依旧沉沉地躺着，滑入药物性睡眠的祝福。</p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p6">
  <em>他梦见原野；梦见巨大涌动的湖；梦见吐出不可名状的恐怖的海。还有细语，祈祷，黑暗中的哭声，寒冷的石头，臭氧的味道，血液粘稠的声音。</em>
</p><p class="p6">
  <em>恐惧，恐惧，在他身体里，在他心里。他合起双手祈祷，但没有任何字词来到唇边；他闭上眼睛冥想，但黑暗紧紧相随。</em>
</p><p class="p6">
  <em>脚下的道路消失了，没有指路的光。</em>
</p><p class="p6">
  <em>救我，他想。大师，引导我。让我离开这邪恶的地方。</em>
</p><p class="p6">
  <em>没有回应。但一只凉如白骨又十分温柔的手握住他的手腕，手指按在他的掌心；一个声音在他脑中悄声道：</em>
</p><p class="p6">
  <em>“忘记。”</em>
</p><p class="p6">
  <em>他尝到血，甜得发腻。寒冷，安稳，慰藉。古老的气息。然后，便是虚无。</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">阿尔弗雷德醒了。</p><p class="p3">他坐起来，头脑抽痛，视野模糊。他睡了一整天……？看到旁边鸦片酊的瓶子，他一阵愤怒，把它扔到半开的窗户外面，满意地听到它在人行道上摔得粉碎。</p><p class="p3"><em><span class="s2">无能的混蛋！</span></em>他想，翻身下床。这是洛加留斯的护卫该有的行为吗？刀斧手的末路竟是这样的吗？</p><p class="p3">袍子还放在椅子上，圣披风亵渎地垂到地面，好像在嘲弄他，重申他存在的微渺。</p><p class="p3"><em><span class="s2">不，</span></em>他提醒自己，<em><span class="s2">软弱，但不微渺。</span></em>他了结了污秽血族的女王，终结了大师的折磨。这份荣耀将永远属于他。</p><p class="p3">他只需要让它永垂不朽。</p><p class="p3">他沉默地穿戴整齐，仅仅停下来默念一句简短的祷文，然后拆下腿上的绷带。毕竟，没必要在死尸身上浪费东西。</p><p class="p3">出乎意料的是，扯开最后一层布料，他看到粉色的新生皮肤。他用手指去碰，以为会有残留的痛感。但什么也没感觉到。</p><p class="p4"><em>采血瓶，</em> <span class="s3">他想，看着桌上的空瓶子，</span> <em>它们只是需要一点时间。</em></p><p class="p3">这个解释还是不太对劲，他也不知道为什么。不管了。这事的缘由并不重要。</p><p class="p3">离开房间的时候，天是黑的；他瞟了一眼星辰钟塔，发现才三点半。在头顶聚集的积雨云让午后显得像过早降临的夜晚。</p><p class="p3">城市和前一天一样安静，偶尔传来滚滚雷声。所有东西都闻起来更加清晰，潮湿，预示着雨水。血，焚香，旧城区烧尽的木头的味道。途径的尸体腐坏发臭，上方的积云挟着臭氧。奇怪的是，当他沿着大教堂的阶梯行走，他闻到了花香。</p><p class="p3">到达旧墓前的空地时，雨水已经倾泄而下。在祭坛前，雨势更猛，像无法穿透的幕帘，在滚烫的卵石地面上腾起薄雾。</p><p class="p3">为了看得更清楚，阿尔弗雷德摘下了兜帽。刀还在原来的地方，血迹已被大雨冲洗干净；连祭坛上的那块布看起来都被洗干净了，小股雨水积在王冠周围。</p><p class="p3">他跪下来，雨水打在头上的声音和胸腔里的心跳声混在一起。</p><p class="p3">这就是了。时候到了。让血洗净他的罪过和亵渎，让死亡将他从不洁的锁链中释放；让利刃使他从悲惨的梦境中醒来。</p><p class="p6">
  <em>寒冷屋顶的空王座上的尸体和骨头都不算什么。鬼魂在他面前现形，恐惧且充满仇恨。女王在那铁面后头嘲弄了他吗？她是否坐在一千个被谋害的义人的尸体上放声大笑？无妨。无妨。</em>
</p><p class="p3">他把刀尖对准自己。如同荣耀，如同血瘾，如同歌谣。</p><p class="p9">“而汝步入死亡，如同太阳更替月亮”</p><p class="p9">他的手臂僵住了。</p><p class="p9">他愈发恐惧地意识到，自己的左手正在阻止右手，指尖陷入手掌。</p><p class="p9">“来啊！”他说，牙关紧咬。雨更大了，冰着他的皮肤，渗进袍子的缝隙。“来啊！”</p><p class="p9">他使劲把刀往里推了微不足道的一点。“做你该做的，”他嘶声道。</p><p class="p9">刀纹丝不动。</p><p class="p9">他轻浅地呼吸，头脑发晕。远处有雷炸响，紧接着是一道闪电。好像打中了什么。他听见遥远的金属刺响。他还是跪在祭坛前，浑身透湿，仍旧活着。</p><p class="p9">他紧紧抓着那把刀直到关节麻木。</p><p class="p9">“让我死！”他吼道，对着天空，对着雨，没有听众却又说给一切，“给我安宁！”</p><p class="p6">
  <em>我不完整。我是残缺的。我是一个包袱，一个重担，一个遗族。</em>
</p><p class="p9">刀纹丝不动。</p><p class="p9">他抬头，看着黑色的包裹一切的云。雨水刺着他的眼睛，灌进鼻腔，灼痛了他。落在他嘴唇上尝起来甘甜，像酒一般。</p><p class="p9">“了结我，”他恳求，也许是向着闪电，“放过我。让<em><span class="s2">我</span></em>放过我。”</p><p class="p9">风暴没有回应。</p><p class="p6"><em>大师，</em> <span class="s3">他想，请求着，祈祷着。</span> <em>大师，让雷落到我身上。让我的手行不可行之事。了结一切，了结我。我不应得。求你。求你。</em></p><p class="p9">雨水落下，无事发生。</p><p class="p9">他挫败地叹了口气，任由刀子从手中滑落，咣当一声砸在开裂的石板上。</p><p class="p9">“我不配。”他说，吐出长长的、潮湿的叹息。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">第二天早上，雨水停歇且黎明未至，阿尔弗雷德离开了亚南。</p><p class="p9">他没带什么东西，只有旧斧头和剩下的两个血瓶。他纠结于是否要穿刀斧手的制服，最后只披上了外套。他把圣披风留在原来的地方，挂在那把木椅子上。反正亵渎者不配穿戴。</p><p class="p9">出发的时候，街道还被薄雾笼罩。圣堂中没有灯火，路上也没有提灯亮着，尽管早晨的天色依旧昏暗。他走过大桥，拐进各种熟知的小道与捷径。</p><p class="p9">他鬼使神差地走到巡礼大门。因为猎杀愈加频繁，镇民成批地热切出动，大门已经锁了一年有余。<em><span class="s2">勿放城市之血</span>，</em>主教说。然而，它还是在一个又一个夜晚中把血流干了。</p><p class="p9">到达的时候，大门开着。缠绕着铁栏杆的锁链滑落在地；银色的锁被劈开，半熔化地掉在旁边。似乎是为了表明某种事实，机关的把手被掰下来，永久地卡住了。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德感到一阵战栗。</p><p class="p6"><em>闪电，</em> <span class="s3">他想，急匆匆地穿过大门。</span> <em>闪电，或者暴乱人群的手笔。</em></p><p class="p9">前方的道路依旧杳无人烟。附近没有在暴乱中常见的火焰或者破碎的燃烧瓶。只有开阔的大路和隐隐传来的鸟鸣。</p><p class="p9">他深吸一口气。<em><span class="s2">愿良善之血……</span></em>他想。</p><p class="p9">不。他不能再用这个祷文，或者任何祷文了。这个念头让他胃里发紧。然而，某种程度上，他更加恐惧身后破碎的城市。</p><p class="p9"><em><span class="s2">愿……</span></em>他想。</p><p class="p6">
  <em>愿我得到指引。</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">离开亚南就像从一个梦中醒来。</p><p class="p9">没有烟尘与蒸汽，空气变得通透。他走出大门的时候，厚重的晨雾也散了。</p><p class="p9">他走得越久，越觉得疲劳侵蚀身体。不是常见的疲累；而是他每往前一点，肢体就越像是被困在睡梦中许久，在漫长的歇息后刚开始运动。他不知该不该回头，唯恐城市的尖顶已经就此消失。</p><p class="p9">然而，他继续走，没有遇到任何事，任何人。</p><p class="p9">脚下的道路似乎被遗忘许久，石缝中长出杂草。偶尔能路过坍塌的建筑和腐朽的小屋，它们都被树林侵占。他不知自己是否该记一记路。</p><p class="p9">有时，山与山之间会露出缝隙，使他瞥见海的微光。在地势渐高的地方，他能看到海的边缘；下方有个小小的村庄，挤在岩石和山崖之间，黑色的茅草屋并立着。</p><p class="p9">尽管距离遥远，他能看出那村子被遗弃了。潮水淹没了一半下沉的建筑。一小块陆地露出水面，某种早已死去的海洋生物的骸骨突出在外，无人问津。</p><p class="p9">之前的颤栗感回来了。尽管距离遥远，天气温暖，微风忽然转凉，带着咸涩和憎恶的味道。阿尔弗雷德抖了一下。</p><p class="p9">所以，那边和城里一样。阿尔弗雷德背对着渔村，继续往前。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">夜幕降临，晚来得恰到好处。他纠结了一会儿是否要生火，最后认为篝火会吸引太多注意。他不确定有多少野兽逃离了城市，不愿冒险。</p><p class="p9">他感到从前的直觉恢复了，那种谨慎，专注。要是拿着教会之锤，他很乐意彻底搜索一遍森林，荡平一切他找到的生物。然而现在，黑夜使他惧怕。</p><p class="p9">艾琳告诉他什么来着？<em><span class="s2">若没有恐惧……</span></em></p><p class="p9">没错，就是这个。她说得对，不是吗？随随便便投身于未知的话，他比野兽好不了多少。</p><p class="p9">可他从前这么干过，脑海角落有声音说。但那时的行为是正当的，和恐惧一样指引着他，而且更加确切。他自顾自想着。</p><p class="p9">显然，他不再蒙受那种恩赐了。所以，他攀上一棵高树，在树杈之间尽量舒服地坐下来，指望能好好休息一晚。</p><p class="p6"><em>善良的老艾琳……</em> <span class="s3">坠入梦乡之际，他想，</span> <em>她怎么样了？</em></p><p class="p6"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">他又在做梦；梦见原野，花，还有一切。挂在天上的月亮依旧苍白细瘦，空气依然甜得发腻。</p><p class="p9">变化了的是那棵树。它的枝条现在沉甸甸的，挂着些奇怪莫名的东西，在风中摇摆。一双精致的鞋子，一袭破旧的红袍，一条白色缎带，严重损毁的教会围巾，长长的刺绣披风。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德把脸别到一边，胸中疼痛。别去想它，他想，这些东西已经不属于你。</p><p class="p9">气氛变了，他感到后颈的汗毛竖了起来。</p><p class="p9">他转过身。猎人坐在树下，有些悲伤地审视着树上的物件。</p><p class="p9">“噢，”阿尔弗雷德说，略微吃惊，“是你。”</p><p class="p9">“嗯。”猎人没有看他，只是看着苍白的月亮。</p><p class="p9">不知该做什么，阿尔弗雷德在草坪上坐下，下巴搁在手上，望着眼前的景象。</p><p class="p9">“这是什么地方？”他问，“类似猎人梦境吗？”</p><p class="p9">“不，不是一回事。”</p><p class="p9">“那这是哪里？”</p><p class="p9">猎人轻轻耸肩，依旧没有看他。阿尔弗雷德这才注意到，他的眼睛在月光下古怪地闪烁，比原来更晦暗，更陌生，更深邃。</p><p class="p9">“我确实不知道。”猎人说，“不过你总是跑来。”</p><p class="p9">“所以……你是我想象的碎片吗？”</p><p class="p9">猎人没有回答。阿尔弗雷德把这当作默认。</p><p class="p9">“有这个可能，我觉得。”阿尔弗雷德继续道，躺在冰冷的草上。</p><p class="p9">“怎么？”</p><p class="p9">“我们是伙伴，不是吗？”</p><p class="p9">“这个说法很有趣，”猎人说，“如果你觉得分享几张火纸和一次战斗就能作数的话。”</p><p class="p9">“你觉得呢？”</p><p class="p9">猎人只是耸肩：“也许吧。”</p><p class="p9">“就想象的碎片而言，你还真是好辩。”</p><p class="p9">“是的。”</p><p class="p9">他们沉默地对坐了一阵，只有树枝沙沙，挂在上面的物件叮当作响。</p><p class="p9">接着：</p><p class="p9">“我在想你是不是活着的。”</p><p class="p9">猎人看向他，脸带怀疑：“这是什么问题？”</p><p class="p9">“我只是说出了自己的想法。”阿尔弗雷德说。</p><p class="p9">“好吧。”</p><p class="p9">然后猎人站起来。“你该醒了，”他说，“我是你的话，就会照做。”</p><p class="p9">他又看着阿尔弗雷德，这次似乎被逗乐了。“另外，别再想着用血瓶。它们只会增加感染的风险。不光是兽化，我只能说。”</p><p class="p9">准备站起来的阿尔弗雷德扬起眉毛：“什么意思？”</p><p class="p9">“你会知道的。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德正要反驳，风向忽然变化，一大堆东西碰撞着发出声响。</p><p class="p9">“再见，阿尔弗雷德，”猎人说，“我想劝你别做傻事，但不完全确定你能办到。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德握紧拳头。“你这——”</p><p class="p9">但天空暗了下去，风消失了，周围的一切归于无物。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德感到什么东西在敲他的脚。</p><p class="p9">他猛地惊醒，抄起斧头的握把大叫一声，向下看去。</p><p class="p9">一个年轻男孩站在树下，正用木棍戳他的脚，脸色严肃，带着一种无聊的好奇。</p><p class="p9">“你是樵夫吗，先生？”他问，“阿婆说后头有棵老树要砍。”</p><p class="p9">“恐怕不是，”阿尔弗雷德说，在树上换了个姿势。有根树枝把他的腿硌麻了，他皱着眉头等着刺痛感平复。“我哪里像砍树的？”</p><p class="p9">“你有把斧头。”男孩说。 </p><p class="p9">“<em><span class="s2">这个</span>，</em>”阿尔弗雷德有些烦躁，“不是用来砍树的。它是件武器，孩子，用来割开血肉，劈砍野兽。”</p><p class="p9">“哦，”男孩说，“我们这儿没野兽，除非你把棚屋里的黄鼠狼也算进去。可惜。你要是动作快的话，阿婆说不定会给你做晚饭哩。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德还想拒绝，但空空如也的胃宣告了自己的存在。</p><p class="p9">“我来干，”他说，从树上滑下来，“有多远？”</p><p class="p9">“那条路上头就是，先生。”那男孩给他带路，讲了些关于去年夏天的收成以及他外婆的厨艺有多好之类的闲话。阿尔弗雷德没认真听，集中精神思考着昨晚的梦境。</p><p class="p9">这意味着什么吗？他暗忖。意味着他想着猎人吗？确实，他们只打过几个照面。他们是共同浴血团结一心的伙伴。良血啊，他连他的名字都不知道，为什么这会儿要想着他？</p><p class="p9">他忽然从腰带里拿出一个血瓶。它看起来没有变化，塞得紧紧的，完好无损，红色液体在里面晃荡。</p><p class="p9">他摇摇头，把瓶子放回腰间。何必试图从梦境中获取智慧？他又不是圣歌团的人。跋涉一整天又睡得不好，很容易诱发莫名的思绪，不会是什么启示。</p><p class="p9">“嘿，先生，”男孩说，“你打哪儿来的？”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德犹豫了。他头一次回身看向他走过的路。山峦吞没了他来的地方，连亚南最高的尖顶都被挡在岩石的高墙之后。</p><p class="p9">“哪儿也不是。”他说。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">男孩说到做到。把农庄院子里一棵微不足道的小树砍倒之后，他的雇主，一个年龄难辨、沉默寡言的老妇把晚饭端上了桌。拿走他面前的空碗时，她好心地<span class="s2">啧了啧</span>。</p><p class="p10"><span class="s3">“</span><em>Vychudnutý,</em> <span class="s3">”*她摇着头说。</span></p><p class="p9">“她说你瘦得皮包骨，”男孩在旁边大声说。老妇又嘟囔了些什么，于是男孩补充道：</p><p class="p9">“她想让你留下来过夜。还有口井需要挖。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德正要反驳——不管是说他瘦还是要他留下来——她又往他手里塞了一碗炖菜。</p><p class="p9">他叹了口气。“就一晚。”</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">那张矮床不是阿尔弗雷德睡过的最舒服的，但比起树杈已是巨大的进步。</p><p class="p9">作为每晚的例行事务，他跪在床前，紧握双手，闭着眼睛，张开嘴唇准备晚祷。即便如此，他还是无法说出祷词。</p><p class="p6">
  <em>殉道者的名受磨难……</em>
</p><p class="p9">他还配再次说出洛加留斯的名字吗？他的大师——<em><span class="s2">前</span></em>导师，他纠正——乐意聆听异端的祷告吗？有任何神乐意吗？欧顿不会，科斯不会。他表现出了太多懦弱。</p><p class="p9">他还是顺从地跪在这里。他还是感到<em><span class="s2">需要</span></em>说些什么。</p><p class="p9">他叹了口气。“您若看顾我，”他说，“便于我有恩。”</p><p class="p9">而这就是需要说出的一切，真的。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">挖井的麻烦事花了他一天多的时间，老妇再次请他留宿。一个晚上变成两个晚上，两个变成一周，一周变成好几周。她总能找到活给他干。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德没有反对。这些工作不怎么复杂，让他有事可做，有地方住，他很感激。山脚下的一隅非常平静。随着时间推移，他觉得肌肉中残留的倦意渐渐消散了。</p><p class="p9">他依然在夜晚祈祷。他不确定对象是谁，总归还是这么做，就当习惯。</p><p class="p9">夏末逐渐滑入初秋，夜晚更凉，风更凝滞。一天晚上，头顶的云层在渐进的黑暗中咆哮。老妇催促阿尔弗雷德和男孩回到屋里，关上窗户，自言自语起来。</p><p class="p9">“她说有风暴要来。”男孩翻译道，只是陈述事实。</p><p class="p10"><span class="s3">“</span><em>Leshy,</em> <span class="s3">”老妇说，摇着头，“</span><em>Leshy boj.</em> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p9">男孩扫了一眼窗外。“她说众神在交战。”</p><p class="p9">雨很快落下，以纯粹的怒意轰击着窗户和屋顶。闪电划过，雷声隆隆；尽管距离遥远，阿尔弗雷德立刻认出了它来的方向。</p><p class="p9">是亚南。</p><p class="p9">那天晚上他感到不适，很早就上床休息，但不是因为嘈杂的雨声。他试图无视那些重新翻涌的关于雨水祠堂熏香和血液的记忆。睡眠侵占了他。</p><p class="p9">忘了吧，他想，无意识地捂住腹部，全都忘掉。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p6">
  <em>他在城堡屋顶上，看见之前他就意识到了。有呼啸的风，嘶叫的雪，寒冷入骨。他睁开眼睛，指望看到之前见过的空王座。但有人坐在上面。</em>
</p><p class="p6">
  <em>座上的东西头戴王冠，华美而熟悉。枯瘦的灰色脸颊眼窝深陷，冰结成壳。一只仅剩骨头的手环着镰刀的握把，另一只以痛苦的绝望姿态紧紧攥着王座的把手。被冰雪冻结的袍子在大风中翻飞。除此之外，一切静止不动。</em>
</p><p class="p6">
  <em>阿尔弗雷德紧张起来，胃部皱缩。不可能。不可能。</em>
</p><p class="p6">
  <em>“大师……”他悄声道，跪倒在地。殉道者死了，必须是死了。否则一切都没有意义……</em>
</p><p class="p6">
  <em>什么东西动了。两根手指蜷起，白霜碎裂的声音在空荡的屋顶上回响。一只手活动着，然后是整个身体，缓慢地，破碎地。好像开启的钟表，洛加留斯站起来，干枯的嘴张开，仿佛在无尽地尖叫。</em>
</p><p class="p6">
  <em>阿尔弗雷德感到他的目光穿透自己，尽管殉道者没有能注视的眼睛。</em>
</p><p class="p6">
  <em>“大师……”他试图说什么。但殉道者已经驾临，伟岸而恐怖，高举着镰刀。他喘出一口气。</em>
</p><p class="p9">“可鄙。”</p><p class="p6">
  <em>利刃落下，寒风呼啸，阿尔弗雷德只感觉到冷。</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">硫磺。毒药。血。疾病。飘渺的歌声。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德坐起来。动作的时候袍子绊着他——他低下头，发现衣服被一层浓稠的血粘在地上。</p><p class="p9">他大叫着站起来，离开地面的时候胆汁涌上喉咙，一小半是斥责自己竟被血肉吓成这样<span class="s2">——<em>城堡，雪，信仰驱动的车轮，盲目，什么都别想，什么都别想！</em>——</span>但他的思绪很快被四周诡异的景象淹没。</p><p class="p9">这个地方的光线令人恶心。在头顶延伸开去的天空仿佛扩散的淤青，依旧在变化和搏动。地面看起来和摸起来都是死的——灰色的石块和山崖之间点缀着黑色的树和半开裂的坟墓。</p><p class="p9">歌声更清晰了。它听起来很奇怪，和谐又不成调子，由几个找不见规律的音符组合而成。它的某些方面让阿尔弗雷德汗毛直竖。</p><p class="p9">他往前走，试图忽略从墓碑中走过时靴子陷进地里的感觉。时常有什么在他脚底断裂，嘎吱作响。尽可能迅速地一瞥告诉他，它们若是树枝的话也太过苍白了。</p><p class="p9">不可见的歌者唱得更大声；他知道它在背后，但不敢回头。他走得更快了。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德扫视着地平线，试图找到什么东西——任何东西。一个标识，一幢建筑，一盏灯，一个人形。平台似乎无限延伸没有尽头，永远岩石崎岖，布满坟冢，满溢着恶臭。</p><p class="p6"><em>我在做梦吗？</em> <span class="s3">他想，摇着头。</span> <em>我会醒来吗？我能醒来吗？</em></p><p class="p9">心跳越来越快，歌声更响亮了。他几乎没注意到自己就要一脚踏空——然后及时停步。</p><p class="p9">平台<span class="s2">终究</span>是有边缘的——陡峭且突兀，好像一整块土地被拽住撕扯下来，下方只有遥远的雾气，遮蔽着不知是否存在的底端。</p><p class="p9">哼唱的声音钻入耳朵，持续地抽动着。他能听到脚步声稳稳接近。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德展开斧头，双手握持。不管背后的东西是什么，他都想离它越远越好。</p><p class="p6">
  <em>如果这是个梦，他想，愿我还能醒来。</em>
</p><p class="p9">他转过身。“不管你是何方神圣，”他说，紧握着武器，“面对我，然后我会——”</p><p class="p6">
  <em>眼睛血牙齿穿透的眼睛人偶的衣服咬人的眼睛展开的手臂抓住他的唱歌的眼睛</em>
</p><p class="p9">他不能看。他不能眨眼。他不能呼吸。他的头好像要炸开了。</p><p class="p9">面前的东西把他往怀里拽的时候，阿尔弗雷德尖叫起来——</p><p class="p9">直到一只手从后面拽住他的外套，把他从怪物的拥抱中扯出。脚下一片虚空，他开始往下坠落……</p><p class="p9">黑暗，庇佑，还有一个声音……</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">“见鬼，<em><span class="s2">见鬼</span>，</em>我可不想你死在这儿……该死。别睡过去，好吗？”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德什么都看不到。他的耳中轰鸣，大脑要从颅骨中掉出的感觉挥之不去，让他的注意力无法集中。一切都被染成红色。他想闭上眼睛，舒适地失去意识，却鬼使神差地遵照了那个声音。</p><p class="p9">在朦胧的痛楚中，阿尔弗雷德感到有人扶着他，用纤细的双手调整他的身体，让他躺在柔软当中；然后有温暖的东西递到他唇边。他尝到血。</p><p class="p9">他干呕着。但那人不依不饶，于是他喝了下去。</p><p class="p9">疼痛几乎立刻缓解了，取而代之的是凉爽的欣快感。镇静剂，他想，感激地吞咽。</p><p class="p9">他的视觉逐渐恢复，其他的感官也是。首先注意到的是气味。在血味之外，有花朵的甜香。然后是声音，沙沙声，叮当声，古旧的皮革吱吱作响。</p><p class="p9">“噢，”阿尔弗雷德意识到，“又是你。”</p><p class="p9">猎人轻哼一声聊作应答，把手从阿尔弗雷德嘴边拿开。视野变得清晰，阿尔弗雷德能看清上方的人影了。猎人忧虑地眯着眼睛，面罩和帽子上沾着血，被月光照得发白。</p><p class="p9">这时候阿尔弗雷德发现自己枕在猎人膝上。他莫名地并不排斥。</p><p class="p9">“那是什么？”他喃喃地问，闭上双眼企图将他看到的东西清除出去。<em><span class="s2">大雪覆盖的屋顶……黑色的闪电……诡秘的歌声……</span></em></p><p class="p6">
  <em>不配，不配……</em>
</p><p class="p9">“那是个噩梦，”猎人说，“很古老了，应该被遗忘。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德没有回答，开始研究头顶的树上挂着的东西。它们没什么变化，依旧是围巾，鞋子，披风<em><span class="s2">（别看）</span></em>；不过现在，他茫然地注意到，上面多了一个鸟嘴面具。</p><p class="p9">他动了动，四肢依然很疼，然后听到猎人吃痛地嘶了一声。他仰起脖子，看到猎人身上有不规则的红痕。</p><p class="p9">“你受伤了？”阿尔弗雷德说，试图起身。猎人双手按着他的肩膀让他留在原地。</p><p class="p9">“没事，”猎人说，“会好的。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德轻笑。“你<em><span class="s2">是</span></em>活着的。”他说，因为感到慰藉而头晕。镇静剂肯定对他的头脑起到了奇怪的作用，他忽然觉得自己很轻。“你在外面的某个地方，是吧？我们在做同一个梦。你在哪儿，混蛋？”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德等着猎人反驳他，指责他胡说八道，从泡着药水的脑子里吐出胡言乱语。然而，猎人只是叹息。</p><p class="p9">“我没法告诉你我在的地方，”他说，“至少现在，我在这里。你满意吗？”</p><p class="p9">像是被蛊惑了，阿尔弗雷德点点头。</p><p class="p9">“很好。”于是猎人抬起眼睛，将目光投向地平线。“你应该很快会再次醒来。”</p><p class="p9">“等等。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德不知道什么驱使他说出这种话。但他身处的梦境十分平静。花香让他感到安宁，驱散了他逃离的古怪平台的残影。最奇怪的是，猎人的存在让他放松下来。</p><p class="p9">“让我留下，”他说，“就一小会儿。”</p><p class="p9">猎人花了一些时间才回答他。</p><p class="p9">“好吧。”</p><p class="p9">于是他们沉默着坐在花海中，直到阿尔弗雷德嘴里血液的味道消散，世界再次归于黑暗。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">第二天早上，空气湿润、清新且寒冷，太阳像在报复先前黑暗风暴一般闪耀。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德沉默地清理地上断掉的树叶和枝干。时不时地，他抬眼望向山峦，然后把视线转回，好奇自己想找见什么。</p><p class="p9">夜里，他什么也没梦到。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">一切照旧。阿尔弗雷德继续忙碌。秋天彻底让位给冬天，地面和树尖都冻住了。他尽可能地忘却硫磺味的平台和冰封的王座。</p><p class="p9">他很少做梦，即使有梦也在醒来时大都遗忘。他时常感到自己觉察了什么——一棵树的轮廓，或者花的香气——一旦试图凑近，它们就迅速消失了。</p><p class="p9">又一次，他拿出陈旧的血瓶。看到它们还在让他感到意外。令人恶心的是，里面红色的液体凝固了，只在瓶底留下些黑色的渣滓。</p><p class="p9">那天晚上，在没有具体对象的晚祷之后，他躺在床上，聆听窗外树枝的沙沙声。</p><p class="p6"><em>就这些？</em> <span class="s3">他想，看着墙上舞动的影子，</span> <em>这就是我得到的？这就是我从今往后要过的生活？</em></p><p class="p6">
  <em>这是我想要的吗？</em>
</p><p class="p9">前刀斧手心中没有答案。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">那天早晨，云层低矮地笼罩着山峦。有金属的雪的味道飘来。阿尔弗雷德紧了紧围巾，呼出一口白雾，看着变化的天色。</p><p class="p9">背后有踩断树枝的声音。阿尔弗雷德应声回头，紧张了一瞬，抵抗着把斧头从腰间抽出的冲动。积习难改。</p><p class="p9">“嘿，<span class="s4"><em>tulák,</em></span>”男孩向他打招呼，“阿婆要一捆多余的木头。有客人来了。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德点点头，往柴房走去。“客人？倒是少见。”</p><p class="p9">“就是！很奇怪的人。我觉得是个亚南人。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德差点把手里的柴禾掉在地上。“亚南人？”</p><p class="p9">“是啊，口音挺有趣的。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德没继续问。他大步走着，控制着自己不要一路跑回农庄。</p><p class="p9">不会是他，他忖度。他可能活着，但怎么会来这儿？他知道这地方吗？这里离城市有一天的路程，他多半之前就走了……</p><p class="p9">如果他离开了城市的话。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德走进屋里，看到坐在桌边手里捧着茶杯的女人，心里一沉。这个人他不认识——在亚南这种小地方，这很不寻常，但也不是不可能。</p><p class="p9">直到她用铁灰色的眼睛看着他。同样的目光从前也落在他身上过，从一个鸟嘴面具里。阿尔弗雷德以为自己永远再看不到这眼神了。</p><p class="p9">“噢，”艾琳说，“竟然能在这里见到你。你本该是死了。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德又差点把柴禾掉在地上。“什么？”</p><p class="p9">“别把嘴张得老大，有东西会飞进去的。坐下，我们得谈谈。”</p><p class="p9">农庄的老妇似乎离开了房间，她的孙子也不在，屋里只有他们俩。阿尔弗雷德把柴禾堆在火炉旁，先扔了一根进去，然后拖过一把椅子。</p><p class="p9">“你在这里做什么？”他说，声音很低。老妇不像是爱打探的人，但他不想冒险。</p><p class="p9">艾琳挑起眉毛。“猎杀，”她说，“哎呀，别用那种表情看我，我不是冲你来的。我在清扫外围，觉得可能有一两只野兽从城里跑出来了。出逃的时候，总有些磕血磕上头的在森林里游荡。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德点点头。头脑发昏的野兽把想当义勇兵的人引到巢穴里的事不算特别少见。对亚南人来说，这种入侵就像是一种轻度娱乐。就连停尸房的女人们把尸体拖走之后仍在进行。</p><p class="p9">“所以？”他说，“你找到什么了？”</p><p class="p9">“什么都没有。”</p><p class="p9">“没有？”他哑然，“那天晚上整个城市都被毁了，艾琳。怎么着都会有<em><span class="s2">东西</span></em>跑出来吧。”</p><p class="p9">可是，真的被毁了吗？离开的时候，城市看起来空荡得诡异，没有野兽和任何东西。在猎杀之夜幸存的猎人把街道一扫而空了吗？</p><p class="p9">“城里怎样了？”他问，“还有人在亚南吗？”</p><p class="p9">艾琳摇头。“只剩空壳了。我走之前搜索过一遍。没有野兽，也没有人。”</p><p class="p9">“好吧。”他用手指敲打桌面，“没有强盗，旧神职人员，探墓者。”</p><p class="p9">艾琳空洞地笑起来。“哦，有的。我看到他们了。从正门，亨维克或者树林里来。他们进了城，再没出去过。”</p><p class="p9">她的笑容紧张而沉郁。“这座城市吃人。把他们囫囵吞下，咽进肚里，不让他们出来。我不知道他们去了哪里。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德往后靠了靠，无言以对。当然，他没打算回去，所以这事没什么所谓。</p><p class="p9">是吗？</p><p class="p9">“你怎么样？”艾琳说，把胳膊交叉着撑在桌上。“你看起来气色好些了。刀斧手阿尔弗雷德，现在是樵夫阿尔弗雷德？”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德挤出一个笑容。“恐怕我承受不起原来的头衔。”</p><p class="p9">“对我这只老乌鸦来说，真是好消息。”她给自己又倒了杯茶，“我觉得你继承轮子徽章就是一桩蠢事。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德没有回答。艾琳继续说了下去。</p><p class="p9">“说实话，你是我找到的第一个旧守卫。在森林里挥舞斧头、穿着教会斗篷的人可不常见。见到你之前，我还以为要找的是个逃脱的教会巨人。”</p><p class="p9">“你见过其他从城里来的人吗？”</p><p class="p9">“只有传言。据说有个人在低地那边转悠，手里拿着一个火药驱动的打桩机。”</p><p class="p9">“那多半是裘拉。”</p><p class="p9">艾琳点点头。“瓦尔特往东走了。他弄丢了头盔，我是这么听说的。”</p><p class="p9">她顿了顿，“还有加斯科因……”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德僵住了。“什么？”他说，“他活下来了？我以为他——”</p><p class="p9">“他确实死过。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德摇着头，闭起眼睛试图合理化这个事实。“不可能，”他说，“肯定有哪里弄错了，同名的另一个人之类……”</p><p class="p9">“我觉得不是。维奥拉和他一起。”艾琳停顿片刻，“而且他是人类。”</p><p class="p9">“血，”阿尔弗雷德说，“他肯定用了——”</p><p class="p9">“我见过尸体，孩子，”艾琳低声道，“他到死都是野兽。而且血已经不起作用了，不是吗？”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德的表情似乎正是艾琳期望的。她又阴沉地笑了。</p><p class="p9">“我也想过。”艾琳说，“我坐在大教堂的楼梯上，感觉死亡渗入骨头。我知道我已经完了。”</p><p class="p9">她往前倾身，像是密谋一般，灰眼睛闪烁着。“然后，”她说，“我醒过来。”</p><p class="p9">她摇了摇头。“身上没有一点伤。只有寂静的城市和日出。”</p><p class="p9">“然后你离开了？”阿尔弗雷德安静地说。</p><p class="p9">“是。”她叹息道，往后仰着，“那个夜晚，有什么事情发生了，阿尔弗雷德。比我们更浩大。比猎杀更浩大。有东西在那里沉睡，我不敢惊扰。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德没有回应，只是盯着粗糙的桌面，试图组织根本无法成形的问题和答案。</p><p class="p9">“我不是吓唬你，”艾琳说，语气友好，“为你自己着想，远离那座老城。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德依旧没有回应。</p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">艾琳不久就离开了，同他告别之后消失在未知之地。他目送她走在前方的道路上，思考自己是否有朝一日可以跟随。</p><p class="p9">晚上，他又拿出血瓶——依然是凝固的，不肯给出答案。他无意识地把一只手放上腹部。他无比确信，那里本该有个疤痕。</p><p class="p9">当月光从紧闭的窗口的裂缝中漏进来，阿尔弗雷德作出了决定。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">老妇亲吻他的脸颊，一边把面包塞到他怀里一边轻柔地告诫他什么。</p><p class="p9">“她祝你旅途平安，”男孩说，“然后叫你别做傻事。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德挤出一个无力的笑容。“多谢关心，”他说，“但我没法保证。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德转身离开农庄的时候，开始下雪了。雪薄薄地覆着他的兜帽，积在寒冷的石头地面上，在寂静的路途上嘎吱作响。而他坚定地向前走去。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">回去的路程，不知怎地，感觉比来时更长。夜幕降临的时候，阿尔弗雷德还在走。积雪没过膝盖，使得他的四肢麻木。</p><p class="p9">看到第一个从山峦中露出的建筑尖顶，他不知该做何感想。恐惧？羞耻？忧虑？渴望？当他头一次跨过那些大门，他不是天真地认为，遗忘的过去会被记起，他再也不必回来了吗？</p><p class="p9">然而亚南曾是，而且一直是他的家。现在，也是他唯一可以回归的过去。</p><p class="p9">当他终于到达古老的、锈蚀在原处大开着的巡礼之门，月亮已经高升。它把城市包裹在月光中，几乎像白天一般明亮，让他感到安慰。这次，城中没有雾气遮挡它的模样，空气和别处一样清澈寒冷。</p><p class="p9">抱着脑海中的疑问，阿尔弗雷德继续向前。</p><p class="p9">四下都很安静。积雪覆盖一切，从屋顶，到树，到石头路面，一视同仁地遮盖着下方形态各异的东西。</p><p class="p9">尽管只过了几个月，城中的事物仿佛变得特别、特别古老。树根已经开始撕裂卵石；一部分地面已经塌陷，在路面和小道上留下大坑。他透过一个洞往下看，纳闷是否能看到古老的地牢；然而，他只在底部找到尘土和碎石。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德搜寻着，以一个一度迷失之人的无限耐心在城中游荡，并不确定他要寻找什么。尽管天色已晚，一整个白天的跋涉让他需要休息，但他发觉自己十分亢奋。他越走动，便越感觉到那阵地狱的冲动；那阵虽然平和，但支持着他度过了一个又一个夜晚的狩猎的激情。</p><p class="p9">他顺着残损的大桥往里走，绕过瓦砾和坑洞。幸运的是，什么人或者什么东西打开了被封锁的大桥。当他踏上教会镇的台阶，注视着大教堂的时候，他的心沉了下去。</p><p class="p9">即使在远处，他也能看到它的穹顶坍塌了，被自身的重量压垮了。钟塔随之倒下，轮盘散落在阶梯上，很快被雪覆盖。</p><p class="p9">他吃惊地盯着那废墟。那幢似乎可以直达天穹的建筑，如今仿佛被自己吞噬、撞倒和瓦解了。他曾敬畏的东西，如今只让他觉得遗憾，从心底感到一阵空洞的悲哀。</p><p class="p6"><em>这不可能在几个月之内发生，</em> <span class="s3">他想。</span> <em>什么东西……什么人……</em></p><p class="p9">然而，和往常一样，他的思虑，以及他面前的废墟，没有给出任何答案。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">他继续走，没有明确的方向。他茫然地踏过亨维克小巷，那里的烟囱和烤炉既不冒烟也没有温度。</p><p class="p9">一辆脱落的、被砸碎的马车倒在路标旁边，拴着两匹死马。车身上的纹章似乎完全被扯掉了，但阿尔弗雷德知道它原来是什么样的。</p><p class="p9">他盯着它，沉默着，然后转头回到城市腹地。</p><p class="p9">亚南中心看起来尚且完好，尽管尤瑟夫卡的诊所似乎陷入了与教堂一样的状况。欧顿墓地的样子和从前差不多，但那里的什么东西总让阿尔弗雷德起鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p class="p9">他想起艾琳和她说的事情。他不知是否还有机会向她道歉。</p><p class="p9">他还想知道为什么他摆脱不了被注视着的感觉。</p><p class="p9">他继续走。</p><p class="p9">谢天谢地，欧顿小教堂依旧矗立，甚至还散发着微弱的熏香味道。穿过那些门，他发现自己正循着一条熟悉的路线；顺着台阶往下，走过广场，向着老教堂……</p><p class="p9">他不知道该期盼什么。一个标识，一个预兆，能带来答案的东西；上天啊，能带来问题的东西。但雕像和从前一样立在那里，前方摆着王冠，也落了雪。同样遗留在原来的地方的，还有那把匕首。</p><p class="p9">他几乎伸手去拿。几乎。</p><p class="p9">但他莫名地停住了。</p><p class="p9">他在这摆满蜡烛的小小祭坛前跪倒过多少次？花费过多少个无尽的夜晚四处搜寻？有多少次，他向一个死去多时的大师寻求指引？</p><p class="p9">他得到了多少回报呢？</p><p class="p9">那个夜晚已经过去了很久。闭上眼睛，他依然能看到，甚至尝到那幅景象。齿间有血。袍子上的碎肉泛着胜利的光。还有疯狂月亮的照耀。还有匕首，锋利而实在。</p><p class="p9">但当他睁开眼睛，看到的只有灰蒙蒙的雪，闻到的只有旧亚南的烟气。</p><p class="p9">他叹了口气。在这里做什么？他该走了，回到老妇身边，回到和平庸常的、仅仅是存在着的生活。或者他顺着那条路走得更远，找回他的过去，找到他的未来，离开这个城市该死的遗骸。</p><p class="p9">迷茫之中，他发现自己又回到了小教堂，往高处旧工场的塔楼走去。也许那边能找到路，就像他在很久以前找到了刀斧手的工场。至少，那里能躲避一下严寒。</p><p class="p9">走近的时候，古老的塔楼发出令人担忧的嘎吱声，让再次他觉得过来不是个好主意。</p><p class="p9">地板似乎没坏，踩着感觉很结实。他安下心来。</p><p class="p9">然而，刚迈出第二步，整个建筑就发出了哀鸣。</p><p class="p9">还没来得及反应，塔楼整个歪到一边，脚下的木板裂开。阿尔弗雷德从坍塌的地板中间摔下去，掉进下方的黑暗。</p><p class="p9">他大叫一声，试图够到什么——<span class="s2"><em>任何</em>——</span>能抓住的东西。一只手碰到石头，他攥住了，把自己往依稀看得到的某个地方扯。</p><p class="p9">他摔在某处，打滚的时候碰散了一堆雪。他呻吟一声，爬起来，默念几句祷词感谢自己没有折断骨头，然后打量四周。</p><p class="p9">他后颈的汗毛又竖了起来。</p><p class="p6">
  <em>“噢。”</em>
</p><p class="p9">是那个梦，那个古旧的，只能依稀记起的梦。醒来时他会看到一个坐轮椅的人，和一个会走路说话的人偶。</p><p class="p9">拖着一条疼痛的腿，他一瘸一拐地盲目地往前走。他发现石头都是焦黑的，好像从内部被点燃；房子里的木头也是黑的，书籍和家具只剩焦炭。</p><p class="p9">然而，真人大小的人偶崭新地坐在角落，几乎在被烧毁的灰色的工场墙壁旁边发光。虽然它不会动，阿尔弗雷德还是感觉自己被打量着。</p><p class="p9">他转过身，头晕眼花。旧时的记忆在他身体里涌现，未经允许，令人不适。</p><p class="p9">然后他瞥见一个东西。</p><p class="p9">树下的墓碑很古老，文字已经模糊。尽管气温很低，还在下雪，墓碑上依旧顽固地长着苔藓。而它下方的土似乎新被翻过。</p><p class="p9">新土上放着的物件令他僵住了。一顶孤单的帽子，边缘磨损撕裂，依旧溅着血迹；还有一把锯肉刀，折叠着，触感冰冷。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德颤抖地拾起帽子。会是其他人的吗？他只见过他戴这种帽子，也只见过他在戴着这种帽子的同时使用这种武器。</p><p class="p9">两样东西上都覆盖着雪。不可能是最近被放在这里的。</p><p class="p9">他摇摇头。“是你把它们扔在这里的吗？”他自言自语，“有记号或者提示吗？你想让我思考什么？”</p><p class="p9">墓碑没有回应。</p><p class="p9">“你藏起来了，是吧？”他说，“藏在城里的某个角落，自己呆着。我会把它翻个底朝天，我会把你找出来。别想着能躲过我。”</p><p class="p9">坟墓没有回应。</p><p class="p9">“你为什么在这里？”他说，“为什么是现在？”</p><p class="p9">坟墓没有回应。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德长长地叹息了一声，他的呼吸在寒冷的空气中形成一团白雾，在月光下变得透明。</p><p class="p9">“如果你在这里，”他说，语气缓慢，“你想让我成为什么？”</p><p class="p9">一片寂静。慢慢地，风向变了，从墓碑上带下一些碎雪；风中裹挟着冰的气味，还有某种甜味。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德猛地吸了口气。是月亮让苍白的墓石发光吗，还是别的什么？就在那里——那微弱的光芒；他在城里的头一个该死的夜晚四处寻找的光。</p><p class="p9">他慢慢地跪下来，向前伸出颤抖的手。他碰到了墓碑。石头冰得仿佛会咬人。</p><p class="p9">然后世界变成白色。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">月光，花海，暖意，一棵树。总是这些东西，没完没了。</p><p class="p9">还有他。</p><p class="p9">“你回来了，”猎人说，“我叫你别这么做。”</p><p class="p9">现在，阿尔弗雷德能看清他身上哪里不对劲了。光线会在他身边奇怪折射开去。肤色过于蜡黄。轮廓似乎太薄了——有什么目光无法穷尽的巨大的东西藏在后头，一切都绷得紧紧的。</p><p class="p9">然而，不知怎的，那东西十分摄人心魄。</p><p class="p9">“你把我带回来，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不是吗？”</p><p class="p9">猎人叹了口气，缓慢地闭起眼睛，“如果是我，又有什么意义呢？”</p><p class="p9">“完全没有。”</p><p class="p9">“这座城市里的事鲜少有意义。”猎人说。</p><p class="p9">“你是什么？”阿尔弗雷德问，语气近乎恳求，“一个梦？一个幽灵？我脑子里的幻觉？”</p><p class="p9">“我是你无法想象的东西。”猎人坐下来，在草坪和花海上盘着腿，姿态显出疲累。</p><p class="p9">一半是不知道该做什么，阿尔弗雷德也缓缓坐下。两人挨得很近，但对面的人似乎离他万里之遥。</p><p class="p9">“你总是这样吗？”他柔声说。这话有些孩子气，也许是因为他好像一个坐在老师跟前乞问的学生。猎人摇了摇头。</p><p class="p9">“从那天晚上开始的，”猎人说，“我不是故意的。”</p><p class="p9">“怎么？”</p><p class="p9">猎人的目光变得冷酷。“你不会想知道。”</p><p class="p6">
  <em>那一刻，手掌下方的草摸起来像骨头吗？为什么月亮看起来好像被涂抹和啃噬过？那天晚上他听到的吼声，是闷雷还是什么更上位的东西的垂死尖叫？</em>
</p><p class="p6">
  <em>那个破损的面罩后面藏着怎样的牙齿？</em>
</p><p class="p9">“好吧，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我想那也不关我的事。”</p><p class="p9">猎人轻笑一声，又叹了口气，坐姿放松下来。</p><p class="p9">“我试图修正一切，”他说，“我尽力拯救他们。吉尔伯特，阿丽安娜，艾琳。亨里克不想回头，我不怪他。”</p><p class="p9">“他们现在在哪？”</p><p class="p9">“别处，倾覆的城市外面。远离血液、野兽和古神。这是我最大的期望。”</p><p class="p9">“但不是每个人？”</p><p class="p9">“不是。有些人陷得太深，和教会关系太密切。他们只会试图让一切重来。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德发觉自己的手指陷入泥土，身体渐渐紧绷。</p><p class="p9">“那我呢？”</p><p class="p9">猎人凝视着他，缓慢而小心。“我对你的期望和其他人一样。”斟酌一阵之后，他说，“一个更好的生活。值当的生活。”</p><p class="p9">他顿了顿。“也许在该隐赫斯特看到你的时候，我不愿意相信。我希望在城堡里大笑的疯子不是你。我希望祭坛前的尸体不是你。”</p><p class="p9">他叹了口气。“但那样的话，你就不是你了。”</p><p class="p9">“你阻止了我——”</p><p class="p9">“我没有。”猎人摇头，“我只是把兽化病从你身体里烧掉了。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德的呼吸堵在了喉咙里。</p><p class="p9">那一刻，匍匐在殉道者面前时，他难道想活着吗？</p><p class="p6"><span class="s3">他深吸一口气。</span> <em>我是个骗子</em> <span class="s3"><em>，</em>他想，</span> <em>我首先骗过了自己<span class="s3">。</span></em></p><p class="p9">压在他肩上的是自由的重量，还是亵渎的愧疚？这重要吗？</p><p class="p9">一切都是白费吗？他又想到了该隐赫斯特；他是否在乎那城堡依然矗立，或是已然倒塌、沉进海里？他唯一胜利的纪念碑，他最深重的愚行的废墟。</p><p class="p9">“我不知道我是谁了。”他轻声说。</p><p class="p9">“说实话，”猎人说，“我也总这么觉得。”</p><p class="p9">别的念头钻进阿尔弗雷德的脑海。</p><p class="p9">他想到裘拉给他看过的一个光线谜题，看起来是块雕琢奇特的木头，会投下同样形状复杂的影子。只有转动它，把它举到一个特定的位置，古怪的图形才会变成一个图像，一目了然。</p><p class="p9">“我为什么总能见到你？”他说，“你总是把我带回来。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德注意到，猎人正在避免看他，转而把目光投向远处。</p><p class="p9">“其实，正好相反，”他说，“至少，除了第一次，每次都是你找过来。”</p><p class="p9">他停顿片刻。“我能听到你在晚上祈祷。那可能是你跑去噩梦边境的原因——你在找我。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德的手指攥得更紧了。“你听到我？”</p><p class="p9">“是的，”猎人又停顿了，“那个我也不是故意的。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德没有说话。梦境还和往常一样，十分平和。树上挂着的东西摇晃着，花朵永远盛开。他渴望在草地上躺下，就此睡去，不知是否还会醒来。</p><p class="p9">“现在，你想让我成为什么？”他问。</p><p class="p9">猎人只是耸肩。“那完全取决于你。”他说，“回到大路上去，在山中生活。你在那里似乎很快乐。我只想要这个。”</p><p class="p9">说这话的时候，猎人显得悲伤。他的目光依旧躲闪，面罩蒙着他的嘴。</p><p class="p9">理性没来得及制止阿尔弗雷德。他往前倾身，伸出胳膊，朝着那面罩……</p><p class="p9">一只手以非人的速度捉住了他的手腕。猎人瘦削的手的力气像是骗人的；尽管他的触碰很轻，阿尔弗雷德觉得，如果他下手捏的话，自己的胳膊会像玻璃一般粉碎。</p><p class="p9">“我想看看你，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你原本的样子。”</p><p class="p9">“我就是这个样子。”猎人简短地说。不过他把手从阿尔弗雷德的腕上松开，指尖毫无必要地在皮肤上流连片刻。</p><p class="p9">缓慢而轻柔地，阿尔弗雷德伸手碰到猎人的脸，揭下了遮盖的布料。</p><p class="p9">那张脸很……正常。人类的脸。有点瘦，甚至泛起潮红。他不知道自己在期待什么，裸露的牙齿、开裂的狞笑，或者无法理解的虚空之类。也许他的皮肤后面确实藏着这样的东西。然而，至少现在，他只看到一双嘴唇，薄薄的，抿在一起。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德的手依然放在猎人的脸颊上。不过，猎人似乎并不在意。</p><p class="p9">“如果我留下来呢？”阿尔弗雷德说，声音柔软。</p><p class="p9">“我不确定我阻止得了。”</p><p class="p9">“你想阻止吗？”</p><p class="p9">沉默。微风弄乱了猎人的头发。他的眼睛后面藏着无可名状的东西。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德往前倾身，让猎人的嘴唇碰到他的。</p><p class="p9">猎人的嘴唇有些凉，还有些干燥，因为吃惊而往后缩；而阿尔弗雷德很固执。片刻过后，他感觉到一只手滑到他蜷曲的发间，把他拉近了些。</p><p class="p9">他的整个身体忽然像燃着了似的。他离得远了些，又马上被拽过去，笨拙地亲吻，小股渴望的冲动和呼吸一起变得急促。他往前倒去，压在面前的男人身上。</p><p class="p9">这种感觉是什么？欲望？奉献？他只想触碰、品尝、抚摸眼前的人——<em><span class="s2">眼前的神</span></em>——他纠正。他无法判断这么做是否正确。双手突然变得笨拙，动作突然变得不纯。在涌动的热雾中，他的思绪凝聚成了一个词语。</p><p class="p6">
  <em>不配。</em>
</p><p class="p9">他闭上眼睛。<em><span class="s2">我就是……</span></em></p><p class="p9">贴在额头上的嘴唇让他回过神来。猎人从下往上看着他，眼中有亲切的微光。既属于人类，亦不可参透。</p><p class="p9"><em>“<span class="s2">嘘，</span>”</em>他的声音说，带着微弱笑容的嘴唇并未移动，<em>“<span class="s2">别怕。你很好。</span>”</em></p><p class="p9">也许是因为直白，也许是因为听到他说话，总之，阿尔弗雷德感到自己放松下来。</p><p class="p9">后面的事情发生得既缓慢又迅速，多少有些曲折。有一点触碰，一点轻柔的啃咬。手四处游走，只是为了宽慰。</p><p class="p9">哪怕在某个节点，感觉也是慵懒的。猎人温暖且占据着他的心神；在他的热度和怀抱中，阿尔弗雷德放任自己破碎和迷失。</p><p class="p9">清醒过来之后，他发觉自己正把鼻子埋在深色的头发当中，闻起来有火焰和冰冷花朵的味道。他寻思这件事有多少是出于天意。</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德往下看去。猎人依旧闭着眼睛，但他知道它们依旧在看。他好奇自己在他眼里是什么样的。</p><p class="p9"><em><span class="s2">你是我能理解的东西吗？</span></em>他想。不过，他想理解吗？</p><p class="p9">一段旧时记忆径自在他的脑海中浮现。古老的羊皮纸，烛光。一条道路，笔直笃定的，永久地关闭了。</p><p class="p6"><em>不可知者，</em><span class="s3">洛加留斯曾说，</span><em>我们为之力争。不可维持中有大美，手攥之物不可抵达。不可触及者，我们为之飞升。</em>**</p><p class="p9">白纸黑字。</p><p class="p9">猎人挪了挪，在他旁边蜷得更紧。他身上比一般人凉，但阿尔弗雷德不在乎。</p><p class="p9">“你还想留下吗？”猎人说，声音在阿尔弗雷德胸前显得沉闷，“我没什么可以给你。只有一座倾颓的城市，一个被遗弃的梦境。”</p><p class="p9">他停顿片刻。“我需要有人看守那些废墟。会有人回来，发掘那些古神，让一切重演。我不允许。”</p><p class="p9">阿尔弗雷德缓缓点头。在面前，他看到一条道路，明亮清晰的，欢迎着他。</p><p class="p9">“很好。”猎人在看不到的地方对自己的手做了什么。下一刻，阿尔弗雷德感到手掌覆在他嘴上。他尝到血。</p><p class="p9">他叹息着闭上眼睛，把它喝下去。那滋味久被遗忘；但这次，他并未觉得抗拒。</p><p class="p9">在血中，只有福佑，以及萦绕不去的香甜。</p><p class="p9"> </p><hr/><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p9">山中的城市已被忘却多年。通往它的道路早已崩塌，枝繁叶茂的大树让几乎所有入口无法通行。有一个湖，被迷雾严密地笼罩着，四面环抱着危险的山崖。地图总是漏掉它。那些接近过的人拒绝承认它的存在。</p><p class="p9">学者与调查员试图找到那个叫亚南的诡秘地方。流传下来的记载如同预言和半遗忘的噩梦，声称城市广大，四下延伸，由砖石之类耐久的东西建成。那是治疗与信仰之地，血液和早餐的牛奶一起端上桌，是比一见钟情更加治愈与迷醉的灵丹妙药。</p><p class="p9">极少有人到达，更少有人返回。</p><p class="p9">回去的人也没有太多能报告的东西：只有半毁的建筑，损坏得无法仔细描述；还有布满坑洞和树根的危险步道。</p><p class="p9">那也许能解释大部分失踪事件。即使最稳健的腿脚也无法逃过一劫。</p><p class="p9">有人耳语：那城市吃人，把他们囫囵吞下，消化殆尽，连骨头都不剩。</p><p class="p9">如果那里有任何活着的东西——哪怕有根，树看起来也是死的——有一半人称他为幽灵，另一半人称他为守卫。</p><p class="p9">他等待着，看守着，带着早已适应一切的无穷无尽、无法描述的耐心。他甚至是友好的。他走在坍塌的街道和毁坏的台阶上，仿佛它们为他升起，支撑着他。就连城市前方盘根错节的枝蔓似乎也为他打开，无需动用他手边的斧头。</p><p class="p9">他唯一做的事情便是看守，祈祷，将你护送至出口。至少，那些回来的人是这么说的。</p><p class="p9">那些仔细审视过他黑色衣袍的人，能看到古老血液留下的痕迹。</p><p class="p9">极少有人能进入亚南，更少有人返回。最终，无人再来。</p><p class="p9">这正合看守者与他的神的心意。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Fin<br/>2021-01</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注：<br/>*  原文为斯洛伐克语。下同。<br/>** 这段我纠结很久还是感觉翻译不太对，建议看原文。怀疑原文有错别字。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>